Respected
Before I begin, I don't want any hate on how many warriors I have. Thank you. ALLEGIANCES '' ''RIVERCLAN Leader: Timberstar - light brown tabby tom Deputy: Echofall - small grey-and-white she-cat Medicine Cat: Icetail - pure white she-cat Apprentice, Hollowpaw Warriors: Mallowpetal - blue-grey tabby she-cat Mintleaf - pale grey tom Dapplefur - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Robinpaw Cloudfoot - grey she-cat with white splashes and blue eyes Apprentice, Sunpaw Moleclaw - brown-and-white tom Splashfoot - speckled grey she-cat Aspenfur - very pale grey she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Grasspaw Raindapple - beautiful blue-grey tabby she-cat with light green eyes Shellfoot - dark grey she-cat with grey speckles Apprentice, Skypaw Raintail - pale grey tabby tom Featherpelt - grey tabby she-cat with a soft, feathery pelt Apprentices: Sunpaw - light ginger she-cat Skypaw - grey-and-white she-cat Robinpaw - brown tom Grasspaw - brown-and-white tom with green eyes Hollowpaw - dark brown tabby tom, in training to be a medicine cat Queens: Birchflight - light brown tabby (Mother to Blossomkit, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with blue eyes) Softwhisker - old ginger she-cat (Mother to Sagekit, a brown tom, Nightkit, a black tom, and Mosskit, a grey she-kit) Elders: Voletail - light brown tom with a darker brown tail Troutleap - ragged grey tom Streamfur - grey-and-white she-cat VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: The other three Clans won't be important until Blossomkit's first Gathering, which won't be until she's done with her first two moons of training. ''' '''___________________________________________________________________________________________ Prologue: The moonlit forest cast deep shadows along the smooth grey boulders. Alone, a brown she-cat with bravery of no other cat waited for someone else, and as she waited she felt her heart begin to crack. She looked down and licked her son one last time as a muscular grey tom jumped onto the rocks with her, eyeing the small brown kit in front of her. She took a deep breath and handed her son over; something that she would've never done if there wasn't a reason. "I will take care of him." The grey tom meowed quietly, his long claws scraping the boulders. "His name is Thornkit...and he isn't your son anymore." The grey tom hissed quietly. "We should've never been mates. All I wanted was to be a loyal warrior." Then her old grey mate grabbed Thornkit by the scruff and raced back to the woods. The grey she-cat stared at where he disappeared. "Fine, then, Stoneleaf." She snarled to herself. "Be loyal. Kits mean more." But she knew that she was just trying to comfort herself. She looked down again at her daughter, who was mewling helplessly. "Oh...my precious Blossomkit." She said sadly. "Please be loyal. It's all I ask, my darling." Then she grabbed the kit by the scruff and fled to her home. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1: Blossomkit stretched outside the nursery, feeling the warm sun smooth her pelt. Blossomkit was already five moons old, and she was sent outside because she was so restless about becoming an apprentice. It was a big part of her life, all the training and soon becoming a warrior. It sent a chill down her spine just thinking about it. Blossomkit opened her clear blue eyes and saw Timberstar, Clan leader, jump onto the Speaking Stone. She rolled over and got up as Birchflight, her mother, headed out and sat next to Voletail, an elder. "What's going on?" Blossomkit asked Birchflight, but she didn't reply, Voletail did. "Timberstar has called a Clan meeting." He explained. Blossomkit didn't reply, just watched as Timberstar announced boring things. Like newleaf has arrived, prey will be well, all the boring Clan news. Then suddenly, out of the blue, the dawn patrol burst in and ran up to Timberstar. "ThunderClan secnted on sunningrocks!" Cloudfoot panted, and Timberstar leaped down and faced the patrol. "I thought they were taught a lesson," Timberstar snarled. "Take me to them. Mallowpetal, Raintail, come with me. This meeting is over." Timberstar waved his tail and the cats broke apart until little groups to talk. Blossomkit was left in the middle. She headed over to the stream that encircled the whole camp. Blossomkit put her white paw in, feeling the icey, clear water chill her pelt. She took it out and shook off the droplets of water. But it did feel good. She put both paws in, getting used to the cold water. She then took them out and made pawprints on the ground. It was fun, but stupid. No warrior would do that. She decied to put her whole body in. She did it slowly and lightly, and soon she was wading around, her paws scraping against the sand below. It wasn't very deep, so she didn't have to kick. Then she turned her head and looked at the thickets that encirlced the camp too. She got out of the water and found a small opening to squeeze through. She wanted to explore out in the forest, for she was almost old enough and she might as well start early. With one more look the Clan wasn't looking, she raced through the hole and out of the safe camp. The grass felt cool under her paws and the wind tugged her ear fur. Blossomkit kept on going, even though she was scared. She could faintly smell her Clanmates, so she just stuck to that path. Maybe it would lead her to the river. Or to her death. She smelt something watery, and when she was free from a bush she saw something blue and sparkly. The river. It was beautiful, and just across she could see her Clanmates arguing with other cats that smelt like rotten squirrels. It was ThunderClan. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2: Blossomkit watched closely at the thin tabby cats. But she knew she couldn't stay longer, for Birchflight would notice her daughter was gone. With one last look, she headed away the way she came. She thanked StarClan that the trail was still clear, and after a while she picked up her own scent and began to follow that. Soon she reached the thickets of the camp after a long trek. When she headed through the small hole, she jumped across the small stream and quickly went into the nursery. Birchflight was sound asleep, so Blossomkit got comfortable with her mother and settled down to sleep. Blossomkit woke up from the soft nudge of a paw. She opened her eyes and saw Nightkit looking at her with bright yellow eyes. Behind him, his brother Sagekit and their sister Mosskit were also staring at Blossomkit as if they wanted something. "What is it?" Blossomkit asked them. "Can you show us how to swim?" Nightkit pleaded quietly, realizing their mother was still sleeping. "Sure," Blossomkit replied, stretching her now-large paws and back. "Let's go." The older kit led them out of the nursery and over to the shallow pool behind the nursery. "When you're a bit older, I'm guessing Softwhisker will let you play in the pool around Timberstar's den." Blossomkit meowed. Blossomkit demonstrated how to approach the water, and how to kick your legs and paws to move around. Sagekit went in first, and got up to his belly. "It's cold!" He complained. "You'll get used to it," Blossomkit promised. Soon Mosskit jumped in, squealing and making noise. Even though almost all the Clan was awake, it was still disturbing. "It's not cold at all, you flea-brain." She teased Nightkit, and soon they were splashing at each other. Blossomkit looked at Nightkit. "You were the one to ask, you know. How about you join your siblings?" Nightkit hesitated. "What if I drown?" "Oh, Nightkit," she sighed. "You won't. Trust me. Now go on." Nightkit went in slowly, and after a while the three kits were playing altogether. Blossomkit watched them happily. Even though half of her was happy she had taught them the basics, the other half of her was pure jealousy. Why couldn't she have a sibling? __________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 3: "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Blossomkit will be known as Blossompaw." Timberstar spoke loudly. "Raintail," he beckoned the senior warrior, "you will be Blossompaw's mentor." "I trust you deeply to pass on your faith and bravery to your new apprentice." Blossompaw jumped down from the Speaking Stone and touched noses with the blue-grey tom. "Blossompaw! Blossompaw!" The Clan cheered, Birchflight the loudest. But even though her voice rung above the crowd, there was still a look of desperation and hope in her eyes. Blossompaw put the thought aside, bringing her happiness back. As Timberstar closed the meeting and the Clan died down, Raintail began talking to her. "We start training at dawn. We'll go out and explore the territory." Blossompaw nodded, bounding over the apprentices den. The other apprentices were sharing fish outside the den. "Welcome, Blossompaw." The new apprentice rencogized the light ginger she-cat, Sunpaw. She was sitting next to Skypaw and Robinpaw, the other apprentices. "Can I have some?" The apprentices nodded to her, moving over to let her take some to eat. She finished some of it in several gulps. "You're very lucky to have Raintail as your mentor," Robinpaw meowed. "He's very respected among the Clan." "So I guess I'll learn a lot from him?" Blossompaw guessed. "You probably will." Sunpaw meowed. As the day drew on, Sunpaw and the other apprentices talked about the Gathering that night, and how they were all going. Blossompaw didn't want to go, because she had no experience on the other Clan's attidudes. What if she accidentally spilled secrets about RiverClan? Soon the sun began to set by the horizon. The apprentice showed her an empty nest and Blossompaw soon got comfortable in it. When she closed her eyes, she felt sleep hit her like a giant wave. She woke up in a glimmering willow forest, with many starry pools of water. It was StarClan's RiverClan territory. Blossompaw looked around, sniffing to see if she could smell any cats. When she gave up, a twig cracked and out came a large white tom. His pelt was sparkling just like the trees and bushes. Blossompaw gulped. "Don't be afraid, young one." The white tom spoke, letting his soothing voice drift around her. "I am not going to hurt you." "Then what are you doing, visiting me in my dreams?" Blossompaw challenged. "Very brave, I see. I am here to warn you about what you will face." The white tom meowed. "What?" Blossompaw couldn't believe her ears. "It will be full of danger. But when the time comes, you will be ready." "Ready for what?" But the tom was already vanishing, and Blossomkit woke up with a jerk. What was going to happen to her? ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 4: TBC